Feeling
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Tony and Ziva follow the feeling, not knowing what or who it will lead them to.


Hey peoples and persons, my second NCIS fanfic, uh, songfic, which I just realized can be used as my project since my first one, Not Falling Apart, was in the time vicinity of the projects date. Hey, Mrs. Roberts, I know you're reading this! You could review... get an account... make some NCIS fics of your own.

Well, this one is called Feeling, after a song I wrote myself, coincidentally, the song used in the songfic. (wow, look at that!) If you want the full song lyrics, after I post this, I'll put it on my profile. (how awesome is that?) Well, here's my story, it's Tiva, Tony and Ziva, hope you like it. Some people said I should continue it, and I was going to originally, while writing it, but it seemed perfect this way. So I left it, it kind of leaves an heir of mystery. You'll see. Anyway, have fun.

Oh, almost for got. **_Lyrics in this font,_**story in this. The ooh's are not like oh(as in "Oh, I get it."), it's ooh(as in "ooh, some body's in trouble!"). Think Tootie, from The Facts of Life(love that show, should play reruns), or at the end of Crazy by Aerosmith when Steven Tyler sings, except, not that high of a pitch. Sort of chilling, and spooky. And when you get to the lyrics part **_Ah ooh ooh ooh_**, and you see the dots(**_......._**) go to the next line, and skip the other **_ooh ooh_**'s it kind of gives it that chilling affect.

* * *

Tony sat on the park bench, watching the night sky. There was a slight breeze in the air, swaying the trees. The natural light from the moon and the stars illuminated the path, and other objects and miscellaneous items around the park.

There was something about tonight. He couldn't quite place it... but something was going to happen.

**_I can feel it in the air tonight_**

**_There's no use in hiding_**

He felt this sensation. His heart throbbed for it. It was being tugged towards it, pulled. The sensation grew each minute.

**_There's a heart that's shining bright_**

**_Intense and magnifying_**

He could feel it inside of him, this feeling, so strong he could taste it.

**_It's burning in my blood_**

**_And the taste is on my tongue_**

This sensation, this feeling... it shook his very foundation. It took him over.

**_The sirens ring in my ear, and I'm drowning in it's song_**

And it was time to give in to it.

**_Ah ooh ooh ooh....... ooh ooh_**

**_Touch me now cause your feeling is so alarming_**

**_Ah ooh ooh ooh....... ooh ooh_**

**_In my veins and the feeling is so controlling......._**

**_Ah ooh ooh ooh....._**

A smile softly graced his lips.

**_.. ooh ooh_**

Ziva walked down the path of the park. Her hands in the pockets of her cargos as she looked up into the sky.

**_I can see it in the clear night sky_**

Something drew her here.

**_It's electrifying_**

She didn't know why she came, but she just followed the feeling.

**_There's a soul that's needing mine_**

**_I can hear it calling_**

Tony didn't have to turn to know who was coming. He could feel her... far, but so close.

**_I sense you coming closer_**

**_Your presence on my skin_**

He seemed oddly relaxed, as if he knew what was going to come. He expected it.

**_Our hearts are beating as on this is where our love begins_**

This feeling was foreign to her, unknown, but right.

**_Touch me now cause your feeling is so alarming_**

The power of his feeling seized her, and ran warm in her blood.

**_In my veins and the feeling is so controlling..._**

Tony stood and faced her. It just figures...

**_Love, it traced my footsteps_**

It would be her.

**_It's been where I've been_**

Ziva stopped a yard away and gazed at him.

**_Brown eyes were clouded with ignorance_**

Had this feeling always been him?

**_And I couldn't see bliss_**

They slowly stepped closer to each other.

**_Now there you are, you're within arms length_**

A smile tugged her lips.

**_And I've never been so terrified_**

A grin replaced his.

**_There's a story in the light_**

"Ziva..."

**_And a song in the night_**

"Tony..."

**_Touch me now cause your feeling is so alarming..._**

* * *

Alright, there is my story, my English project. I had to do something I've never done before and do it twice. NCIS fanfiction, a tiny step farther though, because it's songfiction. Awesomeness! I know what you're thinking, I can feel the cyber paper balls being thrown at my head for not continuing, but it just seemed so right the way it was. I leave it to your imaginations about what happens next. I'll do you one better, review me an ending you think would be suitable, I dare you to think of one, because even my original ending didn't seem right. It's just one of those things where everybody has their own personal way it should be.

Oh, check out my other story Not Falling Apart, after you review, if you're going to. Just click on my name, Prowler Kid, and it should send you to my profile, with my baby picture(I was a hairy child, especially for a girl), and scroll down. Read about me, if it tickles your fancy, you could message me about ideas(yours and mine).

To my English teacher, I'd advise you not to read my other stories, I wasn't as matured in that writing as this one, but read if you want. I'm re-writing all my old ones anyway. You can however read Stolen or Everytime (I know it's spelled Every Time, but talk to the singer of the song).

Peace Out Peoples and Persons!!!! AWESOMENESS! (I just love that word)


End file.
